


.unv

by purebunbun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck, Weird things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebunbun/pseuds/purebunbun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sburb really is just a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	.unv

New document “The_Universe” created. Timestamp: 0:00:00:00 UV  
Downloading Big_Bang.unv  
Download successful.  
Beginning file decompression  
File Hydrogen_01.elem successfully extracted.  
File Helium_04.elem successfully extracted.  
File Deuterium.elem successfully extracted.  
File Lithium_07.elem successfully extracted.  
WARNING: FILE TRITIUM.ELEM UNSTABLE.  
CONTINUE DOWNLOAD? Y/N  
>>Y  
File Tritium.elem successfully extracted.  
WARNING: FILE BERYLLIUM_07 UNSTABLE.  
CONTINUE DOWNLOAD? Y/N  
>>Y  
File Beryllium_07 successfully extracted.  
All files downloaded to “The_Universe”. Activate stabilizing protocols? Y/N  
>>Y  
Stabilizing program Octate.unv activated in background.  
Running subroutine Solar_Formation.unv  
Unstable files detected in folder Elements. Backup folder Periodic+Table moved to prevent corruption.  
>>User Command: Run file The_Sun.unv  
Command recognized. File The_Sun.unv has been successfully run.  
File Mercury.plan successfully extracted.  
File Venus.plan successfully extracted.  
File Earth.plan successfully extracted.  
File Mars.plan successfully extracted.  
File Jupiter.plan successfully extracted.  
File Saturn.plan successfully extracted.  
File Uranus.plan successfully extracted.  
File Neptune.plan successfully extracted.  
Converting file Pluto.dwf into recognizable format. File downsized to avoid corruption.  
File Pluto.plan successfully extracted.  
>>User Command: Open file Earth.plan.  
Command recognized. Open in Safe Mode? Y/N  
>>N  
Opening file Earth.plan in editing mode.  
>>User Command: Paste file Life.unv into Earth.plan.  
Command recognized. Confirm command? Y/N  
>>Y  
Save changes made to file Earth.plan? Y/N  
>>Y  
Save successful.  
ERROR  
MALICIOUS SOFTWARE DETECTED IN FILE HUMAN.ROT.  
ATTEMPTING QUARANTINE ON FILE SBURB.HUSS.  
QUARANTINE FAILED.  
Malicious file Sburb.huss successfully run. Please wait while File Human.rot is erased.  
>>User Command: Export file Human.rot as .lif file format.  
Export failed.  
>>User Command: Export file Human.rot as .unv file format.  
Export failed.  
>>User Command: Export file Human.rot as .phys file format.  
Export failed.  
>>User Command: just export the goddamn file those are my friends in there  
Command not recognized.  
>>User Command: Open file Jade_Harley.lif  
File not found.  
>>User Command: Open file John_Egbert.lif  
File not found.  
>>User Command: Open file Rose_Lalonde.lif  
File not found.  
>>User Command: Open file Dirk_Strider.lif  
File corrupted. Unable to execute command.  
>>User Command: open the fucking file  
File not found.  
>>User Command: wake the fuck up Harley  
Command not recognized.  
>>User Command: Run Diagnostics.  
Running Diagnostics.  
Malicious software SBURB.huss detected. Remove virus? Y/N  
>>fucking Y  
Running anti-virus software.  
Firewall Doc_Scratch.unv circumvented.  
Subfirewall The_Handmaid.lif destroyed.  
File Lord_English.lif destroyed.  
>>User Command: Extract all .lif files.  
Command recognized.  
File John_Egbert.lif successfully extracted.  
File John_Egbert.lif virus free. File is fully accessible to user.  
File Jade_Harley.lif successfully extracted.  
File Jade_Harley.lif virus free. File is fully accessible to user.  
File Rose_Lalonde.lif successfully extracted.  
Virus detected. File Rose_Lalonde.lif has been quarantined.  
File Dave_Strider.lif no longer exists in this location. Manually find? Y/N  
>>N  
File skipped.  
File Jane_Crocker.lif already exists in destination folder. Overwrite file? Y/N  
>>Y  
File Roxy_Lalonde.lif already exists in destination folder. Overwrite file? Y/N  
>>Y  
File Jake_English.lif already exists in destination folder. Overwrite file? Y/N  
>>Y  
File Dirk_Strider.lif already exists in destination folder. Overwrite file? Y/N  
>>Y  
File Dad_Egbert.lif corrupted. Revert file to earlier save? Y/N  
>>Y  
File Dad_Crocker.lif corrupted. Revert file to earlier save? Y/N  
>>Y  
File Mom_Lalonde corrupted. Revert file to earlier save? Y/N  
>>Y  
File Bro_Strider damaged. Repair file? Y/N  
>>Y  
Repair failed. Virus LilCal.sburb detected. Failsafe activated.  
File Bro_Strider.lif has been destroyed.  
>>User Command: nonononono  
Command not recognized.  
>>User Command: Restore file Bro_Strider.lif  
File not found.  
>>User Command: fuck  
Command not recognized.  
>>User Command: open file Jade_Harley.lif  
File Jade_Harley.lif opened.  
>>User Command: Send whatthefuckdoido.txt to user Jade_Harley.  
Text file successfully sent.  
File don’tworryihaveaplan.txt received. Open file? Y/N  
>>Y  
>>User Command: Send whyareyoudoingthistome.txt to user Jade_Harley.  
Text file successfully sent.  
File pleasedavethisisimportant.txt received. Open file? Y/N  
>>Y  
>>User Command: Send weredoingthisman.txt to user Jade_Harley  
Text file successfully sent.  
File wheremakingthishapen.txt received. Open file? Y/N  
>>Y  
Received file 0_aradia_0.dth.  
Exporting file as .lif.  
Export successful.  
Received file tAVROS.lif.  
Damage detected. Repair damage? Y/N  
>>Y  
Repair successful.  
Received file 2ollux.lif.  
Downloading file Psiioniics.unv.  
Received file KARKAT.lif.  
File Knight_of_Blood locked by user. Download anyway? Y/N  
>>Y  
Received file n3p3ta.lif.  
Received file Kanaya.lif.  
File Mod Rainbow_Drinker.rot detected. Download mod? Y/N  
>>Y  
Download successful.  
Received file T3R3Z1.lif.  
Damage detected. Repair damage? Y/N  
>>N  
Received file vr888ska.lif.  
Damage detected. Repair damage? Y/N  
>>Y  
File Morals.mnd locked. vr888ska.lif placed in quarantine.  
Received file E%ius.lif  
Received file GaMzEe.lif  
ERROR  
FILE QUARANTINED  
Received file eridan.lif.  
Processing error 000612 detected in subroutines. Error automatically repaired.  
Received file F—EF—ERI.lif.  
All files successfully downloaded.  
>>User Command: Copy document “The_Universe”.  
New document “The_Universe-01” created.  
>>User Command: Transfer all .lif files to “The_Universe-01”.  
Transfer successful.  
Files in quarantine: Rose_Lalonde.lif vr888ska.lif GaMzEe.lif  
User Jade_Harley would like permission to edit. Give permission? Y/N  
>>Y  
User Jade_Harley has permission to edit document “The_Universe-01”. Press X if this information is incorrect and Y if this information is correct.  
>>Y  
Information confirmed.  
User Jade_Harley has removed file Rose_Lalonde.lif from quarantine.  
User Jade_Harley has started repair subroutine on file vr888ska.lif.  
User Jade_Harley has rerouted file GaMzEe.lif to user KARKAT_VANTAS.  
User KARKAT_VANTAS has accepted the file transfer.  
User Jade_Harley has opened file Dirk_Strider.lif.  
User Jade_Harley has copied file Dirk_Strider.lif  
User Jade_Harley has unlocked file Pre-Scratch.unv.  
Enter Password: ********  
Password confirmed. File Dirk_Strider-01.lif is now in Unprotected Mode.  
>>User Command: harley if you fuck this up i will drown you in plush puppet ass  
Command not recognized.  
User Jade_Harley has renamed file Dave’s_Bro.lif.  
User Jade_Harley has erased file Post-Scratch.unv.  
User Jade_Harley has opened file Dave_Strider.lif  
User Jade_Harley has given the unrecognized command “seeya soon dave!!!!”  
User Jade_Harley has downloaded file Dave_Strider.lif to document “The_Universe-01”.  
User Dave_Strider has logged off.  
ProgERRam shuttiORng dFILown in 3… 2E FAI… 1…  
ProLEDgram haTOs shutDOWNLOAD. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

File Dave_Strider.lif does not exist. You may be searching for a file of the same name, Dave_Strider.npc. Unfortunately, due to SBURB company protocol, NPCs cannot be downloaded by users. Thank you for playing SBURB!


End file.
